


Playing With Knives

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dom/sub, F/M, Fear Play, Knife Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: By god, I actually finished a fic lmao. This might be a mess but ... here ya go! I’m just proud I actually finished it lol! I settled on Drew. I wrote this with how little I know about fearplay and all that. So maybe sometime soon I can really dive in and do some more research and write a better one. But I honestly just HAD to get this idea down lol! Enjoooy!!





	Playing With Knives

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNING, IF YOURE NOT INTO FEARPLAY/KNIFEPLAY OR ANYTHING OF THAT NATURE, KEEP SCROLLING. IT CAN GET A LITTLE INTENSE. LOOK AWAY NOW.  
Ok I hope that was enough lmao! Ready? K, lets go! (I didn’t title this lol oop)

(Y/N) knew she was kinky. But even she had limits. Limits that she knew her boyfriend Drew was willing to push if she so desired.  
He'd been a part of the BDSM lifestyle for a couple years now, and he knew she was curious. He was quick to answer any questions or concerns she may have had in regards to the lifestyle and she knew she could trust him. But there were two topics she was particularly both interested and frightened about. And she just couldn't bring herself to broach the topic with him.  
''So ya think ya might enjoy fear play and knife play. What's the big deal?'' (Y/F) questioned.  
(Y/N) had invited her over in hopes that she could ease her mind and finally help her decide whether or not Y/N would finally fess up to Drew about her recent topics of curiosity.  
''What if he thinks it's weird, Y/F?'' Y/N asked, playing with her bracelets nervously.  
Y/F just rolled her eyes and laughed good naturedly.  
''I'm pretty sure he's heard it all, Mija. He's one of the most respected Doms in the city- and he's your boyfriend!.. Look, if you wanna tell him, it doesn't necessarily have to be face to face. Write him a letter- no for real!'' Y/F nodded encouragingly at y/n who looked at her unconvinced. '' how do you think nonverbal people communicate this stuff? You think they just don't get involved in kink at all? Cmon now!...look, I'm sure he understands that all of this is new to you and may be difficult for you to talk about at first. But he needs to know what your hard limits and soft limits are if you're really serious about doing any of this. Before you can even dream about trying any of this out, there's gotta be better communication. I would say even more so than in a normal relationship. You're his sub, man!'' Y/F remarked, using the term 'normal' loosely.  
''He may not be into it, but at least I think he'd be willing to talk about it with you. Answer any questions you may have.'' Y/F continued.  
''Why can't you answer them?'' Y/N whined, making her sister laugh.  
''I could and any other time I'd be happy to. But he's the one you're gonna do this with. He's your Dom. You have to get comfortable talking about this stuff with him, Mija!''  
Y/N sighed, knowing her sister was right. She took a large gulp of her own drink as if it could give her the courage to come to a decision. Finally, she nodded slowly.  
''I'll tell him tonight.'' Y/N told her, now meeting Y/F proud gaze with a determined one of her own.  
''Atta girl!''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Y/N gulped hard as she sat with Drew on their maroon couch, watching a movie. She spent the entire night mulling over what she was going to tell him, and how. She was about to put it off once again when Drew turned off the tv, making her blink at him in surprise.  
''Why'd ya do that for?'' She questioned.  
Drew just shrugged with a small amused smile. ''Because you weren't watching it, love.''  
Y/N just gave him a guilty grin before gulping hard.  
''Is everything okay? I've noticed that you've been a little distracted lately.. I've just been waiting for you to say whatever it is that's bothering you.. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?''  
Y/N smiled as Drew laced their fingers together, giving her hand a firm but affectionate squeeze. With that simple gesture, Y/N felt her body and mind relax enough to finally speak up.  
''Um.. See.. I wanted to talk to you about something. Something I think I wanna try..'' She started.  
Drew lightly itched at his beard, focusing his blue eyes at her. ''Kink related?'' At her timid nod, he turned his body to fully face her on the couch.  
''Y-yeah, actually..I've just been doing some research on my own and I think I found some things that I'm kinda interested in.. Have you.. Ever tried knife and fear play??'' Y/N blurted out. For a beat, the room was silent as Drew processed her words.  
''... I have, yes.'' Drew nodded. ''A handful of times, actually.'' Drew nodded again. He carefully assessed Y/N's features and noticed her starting to slowly lose her tension. ''Well..what do you wanna know exactly?'' He raised a quizzical brow, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips as her cheeks flushed.  
''Um. Just.. Just, how it all works. More or less.'' Y/N shrugged, clearing her throat.  
''Well just like with anything we try, it takes a lot of communication. And it can get as mild and as extreme and ya like.'' Drew said with a loose shrug.  
''Just like with any scene, it could be as simple as setting up a time and saying 'okay this is what we're gonna do and how we're gonna do it.' Or in some cases, people may make up more elaborate scenes. Fear play for example is different for everyone. Some people incorporate props- fake ones or real ones. Fake kidnappings, fake robberies..like I said, it can get as simple or as extreme as you want.  
Fear or knife play isn't something that's necessarily comfortable but, if you trust each other enough it can honestly be really fun and an adrenaline rush. ''  
Drew stayed silent with her while she processed what he just said. After a few seconds of silence, she finally spoke.  
''When..when you say props, what does that mean?'' She cleared her throat, mentally chastising herself as her voice quivered.  
The Scotsman rubbed at his beard as he answered her question. ''Well.. When it comes to fear and knife play, you don't necessarily have to use actual knives or anything like that in order to create the illusion and the fear that comes with it. You can use anything.. A piece of paper against the skin, a credit card.. Anything.''  
Feeling a sudden wave of bravery, Y/N met her boyfriends eyes. ''....Show me.''.  
At first Drew just stared at her, unsure if she was serious or not. But the more he looked into her eyes, the more he realized that she needed this.  
Taking out one of his credit cards from his wallet, he suggested she closed her eyes.  
''It just heightens the experience and the illusion..do you trust me?''he asked her as he twirled the silver card in his hand. For a few seconds, he didn't get an answer and he was ready to scrap the whole thing, until she gave him the answer he needed.  
''Yes.''  
Drew rolled his neck once her eyes were closed, and he let the bottom of the card lightly graze her shoulder, down to her elbow. Hearing her shaky breaths, he leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. He could smell her fear and arousal building the more he spoke.  
''You shouldn't have closed your eyes, love..'' He drawled in her ear, continuing to drag the silver card along her skin. He watched goosebumps start to form on her arm, and he felt his cock stir in his jeans, but he ignored. This wasn't about him tonight. This was about y/n. About making her feel secure in the things she might enjoy.  
''This is the thing with fear play..we have to trust the person you're doing it with. Wholeheartedly.. For all you know I could've switched the card with something else. Something dangerous. Something that could seriously hurt you if it landed in the wrong hands.'' He went on, his voice sinking lower and lower until it was almost a growl hot against her ear.  
''I could hurt you in ways you can't even begin to imagine and there's not a damn thing you can do about it.'' He growled. He was lying. She knew he was lying. She knew that if she told him to stop, he would.  
But regardless, her thighs clenched involuntarily at the tone of his voice and the danger it held.  
''Why didn't you tell me?''  
''W-what?'' She gasped as she felt a prick of pain against her arm where he pressed the card more firmly against it.  
''Why didn't you tell me this was something you might want?..why don't you trust me?..have I given you any reason not to?''  
Slowly he brought the silver plastic to the base of her throat, pressing it into the skin as his voice got rougher.  
''*Have I?*'' he bit out as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, digging the plastic card further. Not enough to hurt her, but hard enough to jostle her and make her eyes fly open in shock and heightened fear. He quickly released his grip, calmly placing the card back into his wallet. As soon as she broke down in sobs, he wrapped his arms around her, murmuring sweetly into her ear.  
''This is exactly why we should talk about things. You need to stop worrying that I'm going to judge. That's not what I'm here for, love. You need to trust me. I can kind of deduce what I think you may be ready or you may not be ready for. But ultimately that's for you to decide.''  
Drew just sat there with her as she sobs quietly, not caring that her crimson tears were soaking his shirt.  
Slowly, she extricated herself from his sobs to look into his eyes.  
''I trust you.'' She said firmly.. And this time, he believed her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One week later found Y/N silently moving through their pitch black home. This was what she and Drew decided upon after their conversation the week before.  
They didnt decide on when it would be, just that Drew would show up first. He would ransack the house, leaving it in a disarray and leave the home in patch black darkness for her to navigate through. They also agreed upon him actually being armed. She wasn't sure at first, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew she wanted to get as much out of the experience as possible so she told Drew to bring one of his knives. Well, dagger really.  
As she moved through their seemingly never ending hallways, using her phones flashlight as her only guide, she could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears.  
Where was he?  
Using her heightened hearing, she listened to the quiet sounds of the house. Her eyes widened as she caught the steady sounds of his heartbeat coming from the bathroom right across from her.  
As if on cue, the bathroom door flew open and she dropped her phone, letting out a blood curdling scream as his arms wrapped around her until his free hand cut the sound off covering her mouth.  
''Where do you think you're going?'' Drew snarled in her ear. She vaguely registered it over the loud pounding of her heart and the alarming sensation of cold steel pressed against the base of her throat.  
''Stop. Screaming.'' He said gruffly, gripping the handle of the blade tightly as her screams came out muffled against his hand until they were replaced by harsh breathing through her nose.  
''Nobody can hear you anyway..you should really lock your doors. Especially while you're out..any crazed lunatic could just waltz right in and..take whatever he wanted.'' He chuckled darkly, the sound making her panties dampen despite the hard pounding of her heart. Steeling herself, she drove her elbow straight into his gut, her fight or flight responses kicking into full gear. And then the chase around the house started up again once he gathered up his wits.  
All of a sudden her body was pressed against the wall of the dark hallway, her chest heaving as she struggled to make out his features in the dark due to her agitated state. Due to his groans of pain from just a few seconds ago, her brain finally recognized his voice and she let herself slip further into the scene- reminding herself that he could be trusted, but also that the weapon he wielded in his hand could do some serious damage if things got even more intense. The further she slipped and gave into her fear, crimson tears filled her eyes and soon spilled down her cheeks.  
''Aw, are you crying?'' Drew cooed, his voice coated in slight amusement at the sound of her whimpers. Listening to growl in his voice, she knew he was getting off on this- on this exchange of power, as much as she was.  
''Thought you were gonna get away, did ya?'' He quipped, chuckling softly as he slowly dragged the blade against the exposed skin of her stomach peeking from the hem of her shirt. Testing her resolve, he swiped the blade against her stomach slowly, his nostrils flaring as the sweet scent of her blood filled his senses now.  
''Aren't you just kicking yourself now? Such a careless, dim witted little lamb..now I get to stay here all night and just.. Have my way with you..and you can scream and cry all ya want- actually now that I think about it, please do. It'll make this even easier for me.'' He drawled, grinding his hardened and clothed cock against her, his voice filled with lust. His movements were halted by the sound of her angry and scared voice.  
''Fuck. You.'' She spat at him. In a flash, she bit down into his wrist making him once again howl in pain, effectively causing him to let her go and she foolishly opted to lock herself in their shared bedroom. For a moment everything was silent again in the house save for his heavy footsteps as he searched for her. She could hear him calling out to her from her spot under the bed, but she didn't dare make a sound.  
Finally, his voice could be heard from outside the bedroom door and with her heightened senses she could hear him lazily tapping the hilt of the dagger against the palm of his hand.  
''Darling you know I could just pick this lock or knock this door to the ground, right?'' He questioned.  
When he got no answer,y/n held her breath as she heard the doorknob jingle. No doubt he was fiddling with the lock. She felt her heart bottom out as the lock gave and the door slowly creeped open. From under the bed, she could see his shoes as he began to slowly search the room, clearly enjoying this dangerous cat and mouse that they were playing. She could almost hear the sick smirk playing on his lips as he spoke, now flicking the light switch on.  
''That's better..'' Once he meticulously searched the closet and bathroom, he came back toward the bed.  
Another scream was ripped from her throat when she felt his firm grip against her ankle, she sobbed as she was swiftly dragged out from underneath the bed and her tear filled eyes focused on the large frame of her boyfriend hovering over her with a calculating look in his eye. She knew what was about to happen and she'd be lying her ass off if she said the prospect of what was to come didn't cause her panties to become soaked in desire.  
As he straddled her hips one of his large hands gripped her wrists firmly and they started a scuffle on the ground. All it took was one mild squeeze against the base of her throat for her to finally still, and she looked into his dilated pupils, both of them breathing hard as she whispered the one single word that would put an end to their scene.  
''Red.''  
As soon as the word left her lips, Drew attached their lips together in an ardent kiss, their tongues tangled in a heated dance as their hips moved in unison. Drew now held her face that was caked with dried tears and sweat as they kissed with heated fury.  
In the blink of an eye they ripped each other's clothes off, eager to be united as one after weeks of not touching one another.  
Drew panted hotly against her neck as he left possessive bites and kisses against it. Their hearts felt like they were going to burst out of their chests as adrenaline still coursed their veins like a hot wildfire.  
''Drew..please..'' She begged in a lustful whisper.  
''Please what?'' He asked, slowly kneading her exposed breasts with his hands, pinching her nipples lightly. His moans poured out of his mouth in time with hers as she arched into his touch. ''I need to hear you say it. You *need* to tell me what you want.'' He demanded while his kisses and caresses against her skin continued.  
''Please fuck me, Drew..'' She whimpered.  
Her whimpers transformed into a grunt followed by a loud relief filled groan as his cock finally slid inside her, and she brought him closer to her as he moved and whispered phrases of love and praise into her ear.  
She couldn't explain the pleasant buzzing that filled her to her core. Her mind felt..so free as they moved and their hips swiveled in synchronized movements. Y/n let her legs wrap themselves around Drews hips, bringing him even closer as she pressed loving kisses along the column of his neck. She felt her fangs spring out on their own accord and he gasped in both surprise and pleasure feeling the sting of her fangs puncturing his skin.  
Once again, she felt tears spring into her eyes as she drank from him slowly, letting the sweet taste of his blood fill her senses.  
They couldn't explain it, but as they made love that night, they both knew that they had reached a different phase in their relationship. That night, they knew where they were meant to be.  
For all eternity.


End file.
